


Homeland

by cherrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Harry Styles, Crushes, French Louis Tomlinson, Italy, Louis Tomlinson Speaks French, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylouis/pseuds/cherrylouis
Summary: Louis is a university student from France who moved in next door to Harry's summer home in Italy. Harry's a party boy loaded with money and plenty of girls and boys under him. Their personalities are clashing, that just makes it more of a risky summer fling.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Homeland

With spring fading away, Harry's family began to prepare for their vacation to Italy. The young man, still living with his family at 24 (only because they're extremely rich, and he pretty much has his own part of the house due to the sheer size of the space), is helping his father pack the Range Rover that Harry will be driving his family to the airport in.

It was a tradition for the Styles family to travel to Italy for their summer long vacation, and usually they stayed longer than planned because they had a vacation home bought out for the summer season.

It was in a lovely neighborhood with houses atop of hills, each one identical except for the newer one where the Tomlinson family lived. They'd moved there during the winter, moving in from Paris, France. The Tomlinsons were apparently a lovely couple with two daughters, at least that's what Harry gathered from eavesdropping on the phone conversation between his mom and their Italian home's realtor.

Once the vehicle was all packed up, Harry slid into the driver's seat with his mom in the passenger's seat and his father in the back, cruising to the airport.

~

Landing in the airport after many hours, Harry grabbed his carry-on suitcase and carried it off the plane, making his way to the cab his parents called beforehand.

The house, even exterior, was gorgeous — it looked more like a mansion than just a summer home. During the time they didn't stay there, they had Gemma, Harry's sister who'd moved to Italy with her husband, housesit until the next summer.

Today's plan for Harry was to clean up the backyard since his stepdad was getting too old to do it himself, and his mother and him both deserved a day off in the city while Harry stayed back and fixed everything up.

Wearing a pink beanie over his curls that framed his face and a pair of black athletic shorts (no shirt, but he did have on shin-high socks and dirty white vans), he began to skim the pool, his back muscles flexing beneath the smooth skin.

When he was on the side facing his right next door-neighbor's backyard — The Tomlinsons — he nearly dropped the skimmer into the water. A boy, probably not older than 20, sat with an oversized white shirt draping off his shoulders, sheer and showcasing his tanned skin. The buttons were undone, except for the bottom two, Harry assumed, and the silky material hung off his freckled shoulder. He was laughing at someone, Harry wasn't sure who until a boy, probably around his own age (maybe even younger) emerged from the pool, helping Louis out of his shirt before picking him up by his thighs. Even from a whole backyard away, Harry could hear Louis giggling and squealing until it was cut off, and he observed again and saw Louis pressed against the pool wall, kissing the taller boy he was tangled with.

Harry shook his head quickly, trying to jiggle the thoughts out of his brain and distract himself by beginning to skim the pool again. He'd managed to do so after putting on some music, specifically a random playlist of music he'd made for summer, and was able to skim the pool, pull some weeds, sweep the patio, and was currently mowing the lawn with his earbuds in when he saw the freckled, sun-kissed boy from earlier in his peripheral vision. Closer up, his hair was much more of a caramel color, it looked very honey-blonde from far away. Harry pretended not to notice the boy timidly approaching him, now wearing the silk shirt from before and a fresh pair of shorts. He looked... disheveled, but so, so soft. Like he'd just been roughed up then cradled and cared for. Perhaps when Harry was preoccupied he'd had another makeout session and then went inside to get comfy.

"Mister...? Hello?!"

Harry pulled out one earbud, turning the lawnmower off and glancing over at the boy. "Yes?"

"Could you maybe come help me out? I'm supposed to be cleaning the garage since my boyfriend just left, and my parents aren't home, and I cannot—I cannot lift some of the things."

"Sure, why not. You live there?"

"Oui. With my parents and sisters."

"Ah. What's your name, Frenchie?"

"...Louis. Don't call me that."

"My apologies, Louis. I'm Harry."

"Harry.. and you're from...?"

"California, born and raised." He shot Louis a charming smile, shoving his phone and earbuds back in his pocket after pausing his music. He then held out his arm, gesturing for Louis to lead the way. "Shall we?"

Louis beamed cheerfully, striding back towards his garage with swift, small steps. If Harry said he wasn't checking out the shorter boy, he'd be lying. His bottom looked amazing in the shorts he had on, covered just enough by the sheer button-up. His smooth, shaven legs, tanned by the bright Italy sun almost shone in the light every time his calf faced the sun. His small feet, covered by white vans (though much cleaner than Harry's), were so, so adorable. And his hair—so fluffy and layered, Harry wanted to reach out and card his calloused fingers through it.

He could tell that nothing will get done this summer, especially if that window across from Harry's happens to be Louis's.

~

It was cute watching Louis try to lift the heavy stuff, but he finally gave up and just watched Harry (who didn't mind), sitting on the hood of the luxurious car in the garage with his legs dangling while he drank soda from a glass bottle with a straw.

Harry wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, huffing a breath out of his mouth and putting his hands on his hips as he glanced at the boy perched on the car, unable to help a smile from breaking through.

"You got any beer?" He raised an eyebrow, watching the boy's sipping come to a halt. He nodded, placing his drink down after hopping down, dragging his feet over to a cooler in the garage and grabbing Harry a glass bottle of beer.

"Thanks." He muttered breathlessly, chugging the bottle like it was water. Louis cringed, Harry furrowed his thick eyebrows, "What's with the face?"

"Beer is just—not enjoyable to me. I do not understand how anyone can drink it and like the taste."

"You're just picky then. Beer is great, partying is great. What do you drink at parties if you don't drink beer?"

"I don't usually party. And I drink soda if I do, it's just as much fun, thanks." 

"Soda gets you tipsy and loose?"

"No. But it's healthy and tastes good."

"You're innocent, aren't you? Like a little bunny. That should be your nickname, little bunny."

"That's better than Frenchie."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Now get back to work, Harold. My boyfriend is coming back over tonight and I need the garage clean."

"Are you having a romantic candlelit dinner in the gas that leaked from your car?"

Louis squinted his eyes at Harry, glaring and deadpanning a "Ha."

"Kidding, kidding. Move your car so I can get these bikes out of the way."

"Sir, yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :) please leave kudos and follow my twitter! @babyhslot / my fic account on twitter @iSpoonLouis!


End file.
